Visitors
by Miss Doll
Summary: L and Light have their peace disturbed by a few unwanted persons. For MiaoShou.; yaoi


Visitors

Visitors

I do not own Death Note, nor its characters.

"L."

"Yes."

"There's a kinda attractive girl out here who say she knows you. Like, 'knows' you."

"What does Light-kun mean by knows me?"

Light rolled his eyes at L's stupidity.

"Like you two have had sex before. Duh."

"Nothing in that statement made it clear you were talking about sex Light-kun. You really need to learn that some words don't imply sexual activity."

Light sighed loudly and crossed his arms over his chest, rumpling his blue shirt.

"Whaaateva L. Do you want to let her in or what?"

L nodded and made a flicking motion with his hand.

"Yes, yes, let her in."

Light opened the door and motioned for the girl to come inside. She was short, a slight bit pudgy, and had blonde highlights in her red hair, which Light secretly thought was hideous. Her clothes consisted of a knitted sweater and a short skirt that was not her size apparently. A grin was painted on her face with bright pink lipstick.

"Hello L! I'm your long lost lover, back from Whammy's to claim my boyfriend back and also secretly date his best friend," at this she turned to Light, who was staring at his fingernails, thinking about how long it had been since he had gotten a mani/pedi, "so as to cause jealousy and drama. My name is Sarah and I…"

"Yeah, sweetie," Light said, looking up from his fingers lazily, "We're gay."

The girl's face dropped.

"You're gay!? You can't be gay!" She screeched loudly at Light, "If you're gay, who am I going to seduce?"

"'Kay, first off," Light began, pushing the girl's face away with two fingers, mildly disgusted, "Say it, don't spray it and second, no one is seducing anyone, at least not now, at like, 5:00 in the morning. You have serious timing issues. The other girls were sooo much better."

"Other girls?!" The girl screeched again, ignoring Light's advice of not drenching him in spit, "What other girls?"

L picked up his papers, now soaking wet, and moved them away from the fuming girl.

"The six other girls who have showed up at our door, demanding that they see Light, me, or both of us. So far, 3 have been Whammy house residents, 2 were long lost sisters, and one was an angry ex girlfriend of Light's, who in the end, ended up scheduling a shopping date with him. You are nothing new."

The girl was now about to burst into sobs, which caused Light to tap her on the head. She whipped around, eyes brimming with tears.

"What?" She whimpered, "Are you declaring your love for me? Are you going to tell me this is all a joke? That this isn't what I think it is? That you both are madly in love with me and we're going to have a threesome?"

Light curled his lip disgustedly and crossed his arms. He huffed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Ew, no. I was going to tell you that you had better not cry all over me, because I already have your gross spit all over me and my cute shirt, and I don't want your OC slut tears on it because I really like this shirt. A lot more than I like you. Plus, a threesome with you would be gross, because, um, yeah, it's just gross. You, naked, gross."

And then he nodded his head, as if to say 'And that all I have to say about that'. The girl began to brawl loudly. L gave Light a look and Light gave L a look right back.

"Look," L said, attempting to be comforting, "Light is being rude, but we can not do any of the things you ask. We are not, well, um, how do I put this…"

"We like dicks, not boobs." Light said lazily. L rolled his eyes.

"Yes, as Light-kun put it so very classily, we do not like female body parts."

Light nodded, proud of being mean to the girl, and began to shove her out the door.

"I'll be back you know!" The girl said, "I'll come back and I'll win your hearts and I'll have your babies!!" Light slammed the door in her face and went back to staring at L boredly. L stared back and this went for a while.

"Hey L."

"Yes Light-kun?"

"When is this going to stop?"

L sighed and placed his papers down. He looked tiredly up at Light, who began to flick dirt out of his nails.

"Probably when people figure out that neither of us are straight or like women enough to tolerate them enough to have sex with them."

"Oh, so, like, never?"

"Yes, Light-kun, this will never end."

Light scrunched up his face and tapped a finger on his chin thoughtfully. Then his face lit up and he ran to his closet and returned with some sticky tape, a piece of paper, and a maker. He began to write on the paper, saying what he was writing as he wrote.

"Here…lives…L and…Light…who are…gay!"

He smiled brightly and showed L, who nodded approvingly. He then stuck it up on the door and slammed it shut.

"That'll show 'em! Now when they show up to the door, they will be completely disheartened." Light grinned at the thought of OC misfortune.

"Yes, Light-kun's cruelty knows no bounds."

Just as the two were settling down, there was another knock at the door. Light graoned loudly and whipped open the door.

"WE ARE GAY DAMN IT! READ THE SIGN I MADE!"

He looked angrily at the person before realizing it was his father. He was quite red faced.

"Oh, uh, hi Dad. Um, I have news for you, kinda good news, but I don't really know if you'll think it's good, or something…"

"Light."

"Yes."

"I don't want to know."

"Okay Dad."

He shut the door quietly and glared at L, who was stifling laughter.

"Shut it L. Damn OCs, messing up my whole life."

"Oh Light-kun, I think that you mess it up fine with out their help."

"L."

"Yes Light-kun?"

"Shut your face."

the end of visitors

A.N. Okay MiaoShou, there is the OC story. It wasn't angsty, but it was wonderous and magical! And the OC was pretty rank.  I hope you're happy! This took me checks watch 20 minute to write!

Heh, Light is so sensitive to others. It's his gift to the world.

Please review


End file.
